My Last Breath
by Yume Lynne-Chan
Summary: Jakotsu's dying and Bankotsu lets out his feelings. Yaoi fluff, rated PG ofr language and violence. Song lyrics "My Last Breath" by Evanescence.


_My Last Breath_  
By _Yume Lynne-Chan  
_  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, and My Last Breath belongs to Amy Lee of Evanescence. I do, however, own the idea of this story.

* * *

"Jakotsu!" the raven-black haired man cried to the one who stood by his side and saw him be struck by the beast they were battling, reaching its hand into Jakotsu's stomach and threw him to the ground, as well as Jakotsutou. Tears of anger and rage flodded Bankotsu's vision and he raised Banryuu over his head. "You fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" he yelled, blinding by his anger. He slashed the beast once with his mighty sword and killed it. But at that moment, the defeat didn't matter. He tossed Banryuu to the ground and kneeled down to the injured man that was older than him. Jakoutsu's blood had already stained the snow. 

_Hold on to me, love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
And I'm not afraid, oh..._

"Jakotsu, Jakotsu! Please, hold on!" Bankotsu urged. Jakotsu smirked slightly, knowing that the younger man was near him. "Oo-anki..." he whispered, gripping the shoulder of Bankotsu's kimono and pulling himself closer. In a barely audiable whisper, he said: "I love you, oo-anki." But Bankotsu could not hear him. His heart ached within his chest painfully. He would have no one if Jakotsu left him again. He feared his death.

_Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

Bankotsu lifted the bloddied Jakotsutou off of the snow and put it right next to Jakotsu, on the other side from where he was. "HHere. Your sword." he said gently, not letting Jakotsu hear the sorrow that coated his voice. The light peered through the thick forest of trees softly, shining its small bit of warmth on the two men, sitting there, in the snow. Together.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

A small snowflake fell onto Jakotsu's cheek. More began to fall when Bankotsu wiped the one away and lined his finger over the purple snake fang-like marks on Jakotsu's face. Jakotsu's face was that of a child's; so sweet and innocent and gentle. Except now there was blood all over it. His own blood. "Oo-anki... are... you still there...?" Jakotsu asked, seemingly dazed. Bankotsu quickly took Jakotsu's outstretching hand. "Yes. I'm still here," he reassured the dying man. "I want to play a game... hide-and-seek... come and find me..." Jakotsu chuckled, then groaned softly in pain. "The snow's so pretty... I'll give you a hint... that's where I'm hiding..."

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
(Come find me)_

Bankotsu smiled at the seeming innocence of Jakotsu's soul. But a single teardrop fell from his darkened eyes onto Jakotsu's face.

_I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

"Don't cry, oo-anki... everything's gonna be alright..." Jakotsu said as his lifted his other arm and wiped the tear from Bankotsu's sorrowful face and smiled.  
Bankotsu looked into Jakotsu's dark eyes and saw how limp and frail and pale they seemed. They were no longer the eyes of the man he considered a brother. The man he considered his only real friend. The man that... that he had grown... to love.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

"No, Jakotsu, you don't seem to understand! You're going to die and there's nothing I can do to help you!" Bankotsu sobbed. "I'll have no one if you die!" He held Jakotsu tight to his chest and sobbed painfully, letting all of his feeling for Jakotsu spill out then and there. "Fuck everyone! Fuck Naraku's orders, fuck the entire Shichinintai! They mean nothing to me! Not like you do! Jakotsu, please, don't die on me!" He squeezed his eyes shut to deny that he would be alone. "Gods, Jakotsu, I love you so much, it hurts!" Jakotsu nuzzled his head into Bankotsu's neck. "It means so much that you said that, oo-anki." he whispered as he kissed Bankotsu on the cheek and breathed his last with a true smile of joy on his red painted lips.

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will lead you here  
You lie awake and know the truth  
No one's there_

"Jakotsu-San?" No answer. "No! Jakotsu! God, no! Please! I can't live without you! I'll die without you standing by my side!" Bankotsu wailed, his face already soaked from his pathetic tears as he laid his 'brother's' body back down back down. A soft and slow breath escaped Jakotsu. "Oo-anki... don't give up... I'm... always... with you... and I'll be saving a seat for you... in heaven..." the weak voice of Jakotsu said. "Keep fighting... hmm..." he chuckled. "Aishiteru." was his last clear word.

_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, holding me  
As you fade to black..._

'He held his last breath for me... just to tell me that... and to tell me that he loves me...'

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight  
(Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, holding me  
As you fade to black...)_

"I love you too, Jakotsu. Forever." Bankotsu kissed the slightly still warm lips of Jakotsu then. "I'll die nobely, in honor of your last breath."

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

"Goodnight... my love, my Jakotsu... I fear not your death... for if I could have, I would have also held my last breath for you."

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

_

* * *

_Oo-anki: a term Jakotsu uses to refer to Bankotsu with respect. It basically means leader or older brother in its own way.  
Aishiteru: I love you 


End file.
